Banjo blows up Barney and gets ungrounded
A Go! Animate episode acting as a sequel/response to Ako Gets Grounded For Eternity. Cast *Banjo: Joey *Kazooie: Ivy *Tooty: Shy Girl *Banjo's Dad: Diesel *Banjo's Mom: Kendra *Memy9909 (used to be Banjo's old father): David *Princess Alexis (used to be Banjo's old mother): Princess *Simon (used to be Banjo's father): Simon *Amy (used to be Banjo's mother): Amy *Andrew: Steven *Adrianna: Kimberly *Barney: Joey *Ako: Emma *Rukia Kuchiki: Bridget *Luna: Kimberly *Sailor Venus: Grace Transcript *(Banjo, Tooty, Kazooie, Princess, Memy9909, Simon, Amy, Andrew, Andrina, and their parents are watching TV) *Announcer: (on TV) And now, time for Barney! Only on KPBT-TV! *(cut to the field of Gillette Stadium in Massachusetts, with Barney and some kids standing on it) *Barney: I love you, you love me, we're a big happy GoAnimate family! Let's find the letter B! *(cut back to the Banjo, Tooty, Kazooie, Memy9909, Princess, Simon, Amy, Andrew, Andrina, and their parents) *Banjo: Ugh, I hate Barney because he grounded Ako just for making videos of her killing him! *Banjo's dad: Me too! *Banjo's mom: Me three! *Tooty: Me four! *Kazooie: Me five! *Memy9909: Me six! *Princess: Me seven! *Simon: Me eight! *Amy: Me nine! *Andrew: Me ten! *Adrianna: Me eleven! *Tooty: I thought SciGirls was coming on, but no, it's this stupid excuse of a show for babies! *Banjo's dad: I want you to kill Barney. If you succeed, you will be ungrounded. *Banjo's mom: But if you fail, you will be grounded. *Banjo: Okay! *(Cut to a picture of the earth from above, with Banjo running in silhouette) *Banjo: He is at Gillette Stadium. *(cut to Banjo arriving at Gillette. The kids and Barney are shocked at Banjo and his Person-Destroying C4) *Banjo: Prepare to die Barney as revenge for grounding Ako! *Barney: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Don't blow me up! Please don't blow me up! I'm one of the only existing dinosaurs! *Banjo: Too bad! (throws C4 at Barney) *(Barney explodes into a ball of flame) *Banjo: I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and blow up Barney, with a nuclear bomb and a C4! No more purple dinosaur! *(All that is left of Barney in meaty chunks. The kids are crying in Pinkie Pie, Spongebob Squarepants, Ed (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Heavy (from Team Fortress), Chris Crocker, Little Toot's Mel Blanc's voice, and Big Nose's voice from The Pink Panther (1964 Series)) *Banjo: Yay I destroyed Barney! Now to go home! *(Hours later) *Banjo's dad: Thanks for killing Barney! You are now ungrounded! In fact, I found a news report on it. *Banjo's mom: Yeah. That's great. Let's watch the news. *(cut to GNN news) *Sammy Jessica H.'s ghost: We have just gotten breaking news. Barney, the infamous dinosaur, was killed in a murder incident. We now go to interviews. *(interview with Baby Ako) *Baby Ako: I'm ungrounded because of his death! Hooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!! *(interview with Willy Wonka) *Willy Wonka: Thanks for killing Barney. I hated him anyway. *(interview with Oompa-Loompas) *Oompa-Loompas: Oompa-Loompa, Dopedi-Doo! Thanks for killing that stupid dinosaur! *(interview with Male MitzukiGoAnimateFan) *Male MitzukiGoAnimateFan: That was awesome. Now I will have hot uncensored xxx to the camera! *(static, then interview with Female MitzukiGoAnimateFan) *Female MitzukiGoAnimateFan: My male counterpart is going to be grounded for doing inappropriate things and being a pervert. Anyways, thanks for killing Barney! *(cut back to GNN news) *S.J.H.'s ghost: Thanks for watching. Now we go live with the weather with Bobbyispoopy, *(cut back to Banjo, Kazooie, Tooty, Memy9909, Princess, Simon, Amy, Andrew, Adrianna, and their parents) *Banjo: Now let's celebrate! *(everybody dances to Debarge's Rhythm of The Night) *THE END Category:Ungrounded videos Category:Episodes